sweetness follows
by a porcelain scar
Summary: i wrote this in homage to a friend's t-shirt. i liked the quote. inspired me to write it. i wrote it in ten minutes. i like it though.


"harry." whispered while chalkwhite fingers twined themselves into a mess of black hair. they caressed and pulled and gathered the tendrils softly in between fingers, massaging them, all absentmindedly.   
  
"yeah?" dark skin and ebony hair and luminescent green eyes softened in perplexity, tone quietly wan. the gentle substance known as harry potter. he looked down with a perplexed frown, tracing invisible circles with his fingers on draco's robes. draco watched them move with lazy grace, entranced by the simple action playing like a ballet on his robes.  
  
he wondered again, before answering, how he had gotten here. how he'd succumbed to himself and risked everything for this... this half-mudblood, clumsy boy with no name, no status, no future, not much skill in magic Boy Who Lived, whom everybody but him and the Slytherins loved, whom the Wizarding World praised while he was known as the son of a Death Eater. why was he here? what had he given up to be here? suddenly he found himself asking these question but not caring. it seemed right, however fucked over the situation came to him when he dwelled on it. and even when it did it came down to just one thing -he had harry potter. there was nothing else to it. no hatred, no wanting for power. just that he had him. with him. like no other. like they were truly meant for each other, in some way draco would have never seen unless this had come upon them. whatever this was.  
  
"do you regret being with me?" was breathed out next to a shadow washed ear, tongue licking, mind trying to numb itself before the answer came. draco turned himself over and clung on harry's shoulders while he was on top of him. he rested his ghostly white chin on his hand, putting a slight pressure as if bracing himself. harry sighed, bringing a hand up to remove his foggy, round black glasses and then setting them down on the ground. he sniffed for a second and put his arms around harry's waist, tugging the body down a little.  
  
"yes, draco. i think i do regret this."  
  
draco stiffened. his flow of thought stopped as his heart beat, feeling like the beeps counting down in bomb, second by second, waiting to burst and set things on fire, then die. die miserably and alone and for another one's pleasure. his fingers dug into harry's bones. but his eyes were closed and his lips were pursed, cool and calm as the breeze lingering about them.  
  
"really." he spoke composed. he said nothing more. the trembling exploded in his body. his whole body had shut down, leaving him like a dead corpse lying atop of harry potter, dead of rejection. all the hateful things that had gone away, came back. but they came back like memories of a lover, of someone he wanted to hold despite everything he lacked. despite everything he was. someone he just wanted, but didn't want him back. at all. and it hurt.  
  
"yes. it's cold. let's go back." harry said, amused. he lifted draco off the ground, stepping sideways ungracefully to gain balance. harry ran crookedly towards his stray nimbus, tripping due to his legs waking up in that antsy way. draco stood serenely watching harry fumble for the broom. he laughed at himself scornfully for allowing himself to turn into porcelain. he was porcelain, pale and cold and vulnerable. absolutely porcelain.  
  
"harry." he said again, loud enough for his voice to flow across the distance harry'd ran from him. he waited patiently from where he was, standing like a glowing phantom underneath the trees. harry came back with the broom in his hand, cheeks flushed from the coming cold. he was panting a bit as he stopped his jog.  
  
"what, draco? and you better hurry yourself, because i'm freezing my bloody arse off out here."  
  
draco smiled, closing the small gap and putting his thumb on harry's bottom lip. the wetness from harry's breath was spread on his lip by draco's thumb, sliding across like a window wiper.  
  
"your words are going to be the death of me."  
  
harry smiled back crookedly, biting playfully at draco's thumb. slyly, he sucked it in and licked it, covering it in his hot slobber. draco's eyes jumped up.  
  
"you know what they say, draco. love's another word for regret." 


End file.
